User talk:Dapplefrost022
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rogue star and the shadow clan revolt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Curly-BraceXD (Talk) 21:13, March 17, 2013 Hey hello, i have a problem, there is someone that keeps erasing my shadowclan page and i really want to know if there is a way to block the edit button so that he doesn't erase my page anymore, thx. Is he replacing your text or clearing it? As I've said, this is an ongoing issue on this wiki in particular because there is often a lack of order or knowledge among some of the users. I'm glad that you reported this to me. If this is an anonymous contributor, I can make it so that only registered users can edit the page, but even then you have to keep in mind that other registered users have the ability to edit the page. Then again, I can also make it so that it can only be edited by an admin, but that would mean you can't edit it either. This might not meet your desire. ' '''Tell me what you want and I'll try to make it work. ' '''¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 19:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just a bit of a heads-up: I did as you requested. If you need help with anything else, feel free to ask. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 00:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tryouts section Rules: Just do your best, show me a Roleplay example of how experienced you are at leading or being deputy, and the cat you'll be using. You must be from shadowclan or it won't work. If you are from dA you can just note me or comment me, otherwise you can just click edit by Tryouts section and type your example. Please press enter two times after the paragraph or sentence from the person above you, thanks and good luck! Hai dapple, im sending this for the try outs. I would be useing my character, galaxyblaze. And as you know I have past experience as a warrior, and as a shadowclan medecine cat. Here's my example: *digs claws into a near by tree, curving them in to get an exact hook on the trees trunk, then slides up slowly, but doesn't move streight up, twists around the tree like a snake, moveing furr sideways so it doesn't rub the tree, or make any noise, outstretches front, left paw, and hooks the closest branch, then pushes down on it slightly, making sure it can support my weight, and make no noise, then hooks right front paw next to my left one, and slowly, and quietly drags self up the tree, glancing down steadily at the enemy, then slitheres up all the way, and quietly leans front haunches down, making all of my weight flow to the more ballanced side of me, then sheaths claws, and slips over the side, and hooks them last second, dangleing like a bat, then lets go, twists mid air, landing evenly on the enemy cats shoulders, and digs claws in until claw hits the cartilage in its shoulder blade, and locks paws, making it so the enemy cat can't throw me off, then unhooks hind legs from it back, and digs them into its stomach, and before it has time to act, launches self off of it, sending the cat flying backwards. (A good warrior doesn't need to kill to win) . it's meh ravenheart . here is meh roleplay *i look both ways something lingers in my nose . sudden and rougue comes from the darkness. i look up startled . we tumble and roll on the ground . we come apart and the rougue come at me again i jump up to dodge and land on his back bitting his neck i turn my head and that breaks it's neck . i through the body at the side and growl mutters ( never mess with meh ) and looks up at the starlite sky and my blood red eyes shine . catches a vole and bites it hungerly. anoher rougue charge at me but i'm ready i dodge it claws it with talon-like in the chest making it suffer as it slowly dies on ground . runs across a field still looking at starlite sky . stops to rest as i lick bloody claws* i hope i become deputy :) i've been waiting for this dayyyy . i messed up hunting skills : *crouchs as i see a robin pecking at ground .slowly takes weight off ground so it wont feel meh comin'n . i pounce but it starts to fly away . puts it between me jaw and bites down hard. it starts to chrip but it get slower until everything is still . sniff the air so i can find my way back to my clan* hope i didnt mess up this time >_< *bring bird back to camp and puts it infront of dapps . walks over to crossfoot and lies down by his side purring . he licks me on head and falls asleep again . sees dapps bitting in bird hungerly and puts head on paw feeling cross's warmth i fall asleep . wakes up for the dawn patrol and cross , flame , and red come with me . we walk at the side of the border until we see windclan cats hunting on are territory i attack the leader of the wc patrol and spam her at a tree trunk. she looks at me scariedly and yells "retreat!!" flame starts to chase them but i put my tail in front of her to stop her "it's over flame . no need for the fighting to go on" she nods her head as we watch the wc cas disappear in bushs "thats enough excitment for to day' i flck my tail toward nc camp and we head on back* hi dapple its me redwolf here is my roleplay *eyes sparkle in the moonlight* *rips out throat* *lays down next to dapple and purrs* *hisses and makes derect contact with her* *grins happily enogh to make her laugh* *eyes sparkle in the sun and moon and looks at the stars* hi dapple it`s me redwolf im heres my more examples *sits on the grass and looks at the stars shine* *eyes sparkle in the starlight and moonlight blazing thruogh the starry night sky* *A large tom jumps onto your back and claws you with thorn sharp talons* *hisses in the air looking for food burrowing a den beneath a den* Final example, I dont know what happened to my second one. ._. Dapple, sorry somehow after you explained what we were supposed to put, and I made another example, it didnt go through. I think it was because red put hers on mine, idk so ill re do it. I would be useing my character, galaxyblaze, and as you know, I have past experience as a warrior, and as a shadowclan medecine cat. *takes a deep breath, trying to steady self, and digs claws into the side of the shadowrock, thinking about how to break the news to the clan. Takes a moment to grieve myself before straightening up, puffing up chest, and walking calmly up the shadowrock, and glances down at the clan. Takes a deep breath, and yowls "cats of shadowclan! Gather here beneath the shadowrock for the newest meeting!" Watches as they all stop in their tracks, and turn their confused, curious gazes twards me, and nodds to them comfortably. "As you know, recently there has been a threat to our clan. And as you also know, we are brave, and strong enough to take care of it," watches as their gazes sink in even more curiosity "well, the threat has gotten too close, yesterday, they took the life of our beloved elder ___" broadens shoulders, and watches grief hit their face, and gives them a moment to grieve "but, as you also know, we are strong enough to stop this threat before it strikes again! Watches their gaze flicker back to me, strength pulsing through their face "now, we will send a warning to their leader, but remember, it was one cat of this clan that did this, the kits, and elders took no part in it, as to, they will not be harmed!" Watches them closely, then steadies voice, and lifts chin, to give confidence to the clan "if they continue to hiss in our face, then we will drive them out, but remember, no matter how much stronger we are than them, each clan has their own ways of winning, so we must never underestimate the enemy. And a good warrior, never kills it's enemy" watches them nodd in approval, then carries on in a more certain voice "shadowclan will not be beaten! We may be hissed in one ear by death, and slithered out the other by cruelty, but we are the ones that breathe destiny! Our pelts are heavy with bravery, something that can neverbe driven out! Or killed! No matter what happens, we will stand tall! *watches them yowl in aproval "and we are the carriers of light itself, so enemy clan, watch yourself because shadowclan, will not let you take another precious cat of ours!" Looks down at the exsighted kits, and apprentices, and says in a stern, and confident tone "we may be strong, but that will never give us an excuse to kill another warrior. We are the brave ones, not the blood-thirsty ones, we are not the ones cowardly enough to kill its enemy, no. We are shadowclan." Lmao Dapple, Galaxy's gonna win. XD That was amazing. Grammar tho. D:< Tryouts/msg for dap. this made meh emotional. ;-; Hey dap, dep tryouts and a little message to you. (tryout) "what was that?" Flamepelt asked herself and the patrol on a check on the borders of the clan. ~rustle~ "Hey!" she said, and unseathed her claws. "ha! got you!" flame fell to the ground. she didnt know what to do, but then it came to her. she smelled her friend, Echo. ~thump~ " very funny Echo, step back patrol...." she said as she flicked her tail of dissmissal. "you can go back to camp. ill check the remaining perimeter." and the party dissapeared. "now, what are you doing here Echo?" "i have come to ask you a question." "well, later. not when we are here. now please leave." the cat left and she walked back to camp, after checking the perimeter once more. "hmmph. what would echo, a kittypet, be doing here?" she smirked, and heade into the entrance of camp. as dep, she went to dapplestar, and told her, "i saw a kittypet today. but we let him go back home. the perimeters of the sc territory is safe." she purred. "very well," she said (i guess o.0) and Flamepelt went back to her den after a flick of daps tail of dissmissal. (msg) Dapplefrost. i have been the ways i have been, but what you may not know is that i look at you as a role model. and i accept that. now with you being leader, and watching your behavior as deputy, i can tell that you will surely set sc for the right path to take. ~purrs, but a tear slips out as she closes her eyes purring, and smiles~ i will not exactly miss tide, but i look at the future of what it can be. i love this clan, and im not about to leave it. why do you think i came back to sc so many times after banned? ~eyes open and she gets a serious attitude and face~ because this is my home. i will fight for it with all ive got in me if nessicary. but, on the other hand, i am like i always am. sweet, playful, and curious ^-^ i spy, remember? when you were dep? ~laughs~ haha! i remember those days........ but, thats not the point. the point is, i want to be deputy because of YOU dap. yes, YOU. YOU are the reason i am typing now. YOU are my role model. YOU can give me a chance as a deputy. and as you have that power, all i ask isthat to happen. thank you for reading this, and until next time, -ƒℓαмєρєℓт.ѕc.ƒ role model? xD sorry .3. ~ derplester c: OMFG FLAME. YOU WILL NOT WIN WITH FLATTERY. O:< AND "I WILL NOT EXACTLY MISS TIDE." IT'S NOT LIKE I DIED. OR QUIT THE GAME. >:U I'M STILL IN THE CLAN, TOO.<33 and wtf you only came back to sc because I felt BAD for you. .__. otherwise, you wouldn't have been here. D:< ROLE MODEL LMAO I'VE SEEN YOU CALL DAPPLE A BITCH MORE TIMES THAN I CAN SAY. ALTHOUGH I DO TOO. XD oooh. you're not supposed to converse with kittypets. BUSTED. >:OO Hi Dapplestar!!! 02:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Mistkit 02:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC)